Will She Be Loved?
by The Pigeon One
Summary: Rated for later stuff. Raven feels alone. She knows she can't love though. But does her lover? Not tellin who I paired! chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Hi peeps. Just another little right off the back fic. I hope to update this evry day after I update All You Wanted. Well, fans, enjoy.

Warning: If you don't like Rob/Rae**_ DO NOT_** read this

Disclaimer: Do I have to. Fine. I don't own them. But hey, Maybe Marv Wolfman is related to me somehow, and matbe she'll leave them to me in her will. A girl can dream, can't she?

**_Will She Be Loved?_**

Raven sat on her bed, as was common for her. She spent her life in there. Interaction with the other Titans was few and far between. They were the best friends she could ask for, but they didn't know the secret. She kept. None of them but one. The leader. Robin. How many times had she wanted to pull his mask off to see the eyes she thought were blue. "But that will never happen." she thought.

As the day went past, she felt she had read every book she possed, meaditated so long she wouldn't have to do it for a year. There were two options left. One was to go watch tv with the others. This she rejected. The other option was to write the poetry she seldom did write. She summoned the little black book from her shelf,and grabbing a pen from her desk/bed table, went up to the roof.

In the mist of chaos, one stood quite. Robin sat on the couch, thinking but not. Raven had been in her room all day, not even coming out to get the herbal tea that made her so skinny and immune to sickness. Without the others noticing he got up and went into the tranning room.

Meanwhile on the roof:

_March 2, 2005_

_He doesn't know. He can't see._

_And he never will. Bottled up,_

_kept alone in the darkness am I. _

_Ever do I think of him: his ebony _

_black hair, his eyes, the ones I've never _

_seen, and probably never will._

_I try my hardest, but sometimes it_

_breaks out. I'll sit in my room writing,_

_or exspressing myself on the paper that _

_ever helps me with myself. I want him to _

_know, to be able to reject or accept me._

_But he can't, and never can. I really want_

_him to see. But he can't. My love is the most _

_dangerous thing in the world,and I don't want _

_to hurt him with it._

Raven set down her pen. Presently, Raven heard footsteps. She ran for the door, leaving her book of poetry on the roof. She knew not that leaving her book there would give Robin an even better understanding of the girl who barely knew herself.

Raven barely missed Robin narrowly. "Excuse me." she said, rushing past. "What was that about?" Robin thought out loud. He countinued climbing up the stairs that lead to the roof. Suddenly, like it came out of nowhere it started to rain. "Crud." Robin said, but still went onto the roof. He noticed a little black book close to the edge of the oning. So close, if it was any closer, it would be ruined. So the Boy Wonder went and picked it up.

Like boys will do, he flipped through it. "Curious." he thought. He noted it was in a diffret language. At first he thought it was Starfire's; she spoke a completely diffrent langugae. But as he got further in, he ralied it was dark poetry; like the kind Raven would write. Finally, he got to the latest entry.

He read the poem:

_March 2, 2005_

_He doesn't know. He can't see._

_And he never will. Bottled up,_

_kept alone in the darkness am I._

_Ever do I think of him: his ebony _

_black hair, his eyes, the ones I've never _

_seen, and probably never will._

_I try my hardest, but sometimes it _

_breaks out. I'll sit in my room writing,_

_exspressing myself on the paper that _

_ever helps me with myself. I want him to _

_know, to be able to reject or accept me._

_But he can't, and never can. I really want_

_him to see. But he can't. My love is the most _

_dangerous thing in the world,and I don't want _

_to hurt him with it._

Finishing it, he found himself thinking it was about him. "Richard, you blithering idiot!" he thought "She doesn't like you." But he wanted to make sure. He picked up the pen that sat on the ground, and began to write on the next page:

_I don't know if I'm worth her time. She always seems_

_to ignore me, or else roll her eyes as if she hates me. She _

_can't feel; but I know she does. She thinks she's alone, I'm _

_aware, but she's got me. No matter the situation, I will be _

_there for her. She is my dark angel, and will remain untill I am_

_on my death bed. I love you, my dark angel._

He put down the pen, hoping this was in fact Raven's poetry. If it was Star's he was doomed. He left the book and pen, hoping Raven would find it soon.

** Am I evil for cliffing like that? You tell me. Much to my satisfaction, I'm trying not to make Star evil in this on. This may prove a challenge.**

**AZARATHGIRL**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's your update.

I'm now handing the disclaimer over to my bf Raven

Raven: She doesn't own Teen Titans, thank the lord.

Me: And why would me owning Teen Titans be bad?

Raven: You put me w/ Robin.

Me: You know you like him.

Raven: Whatever

**_Will She Be Loved?_**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Where's my book?" Raven asked herself. It suddenly hit her. She left it on the roof. She litterally flew up through the celing up to the roof. When she reached it, she found her book. But it wasn't where she left it. It was now sitting on the table. Hoping no one had read her poems that were in English, she opened her book to the page she had last written on. Nothing. She turned the page. Her heart skipped a beat.

_I don't know if I'm worth her time. She always seems_

_to ignore me, or else roll her eyes as if she hates me. She _

_can't feel; but I know she does. She thinks she's alone, I'm _

_aware, but she's got me. No matter the situation, I will be _

_there for her. She is my dark angel, and will remain untill I am_

_on my death bed. I love you, my dark angel._

She read it over and over as if she was dreaming. "I wonder who wrote this." she thought. She went through all the things she knew about the boys; Beast Boy was definatly out. "He's incapebale of writting such a peice." Raven thought. Cyborg? "No. He would have told me up front." Robin. She didn't want to think about him reading the poem she had dedicated to him. "He can't love me. He's too serious for such a thing." But the thought of her birthday crossed her mind. "He seemed like he cared so much." he tried to avoid the thought of Robin loving her, but deep down something told her it was true.

"Anyone seen Raven?" said a masked boy's voice. "In her room." Cyborg said, not looking up from the gamestation. Robin left the room, heading for the roof. He wanted to see if the little black book had been found.

When he reached the roof, he found it gone. He didn't want to cross Raven. He knew now that it was hers. He had asked Starfire if she owned one. She said she didn't. He was slightly scared of what would happen; Raven knew he loved her.

The next day:

"I hope he sees this." a dark girl thought to herself. Raven had brought the book back up to the roof with a new poem in it.

_I want to beleive in this. I want_

_to beleive he loves me. But it's _

_so hard! I have never had love;_

_this he knows well. Is he truly_

_in love with me, or is this a _

_figment of my imagination? I_

_want this to be real. So I ask,_

_am I loved by the one I _

_love so much?_

She knew that it was very dangerous to leave it there. But there were certain risks Raven was willing to take.

Robin made his way up to the roof again. He found peace up here; just like his dark angel did. He walked over to the table. What he found shocked him. The little black book sat right where he left it! He opened it to the page he had written on the day before. He found a fresh poem, not fifteen miniutes old.

_I want to beleive in this. I want_

_to beleive he loves me. But it's _

_so hard! I have never had love;_

_this he knows well. Is he truly_

_in love with me, or is this a _

_figment of my imagination? I_

_want this to be real. So I ask,_

_am I loved by the one I _

_love so much?_

"She wants to talk via poetry!" Robin couldn't beleive this! He was serinading his love while having a convesation! It was a liitle out of the ordinary, but he liked it. He posted a new poem:

_She doesn't beleive me when I say_

_I love her; but my Lord it's true! _

_She's the only one I want to hold._

_She's so mysterious; so closed. Is _

_this what draws me to her? Or is it _

_that she is the only one I know I can_

_talk to? In any case, she is my dark_

_angel._

"That should prove to her that I really do love her." he thought. But little did he know it wouldn't.

**Yesh, I am very evil. Tomorrow you shall fid out what happens. Oh, and I'm reserecting Terra. Well, she's been with them for awhile, I fust haven't sauid it yet. blushes**

**AZARATHGIRL**


	3. Chapter 3

Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I don't know why I squeed, but I felt like it, so deal.

At this time Beast Boy will give the disclaimer.

Beast Boy: Doesn't own TT.

Me: Oh, how I wish I did.

Beast Boy: Dude, I'm glad you don't!

Me: Yet another Titan who dislikes me.

Beast Boy: Dude, I would eat meat if you owned TT

Me (grins meanicingly) you know it!

on w/ the show

_**Will She Be Loved?**_

_She doesn't beleive me when I say_

_I love her; but my Lord it's true! _

_She's the only one I want to hold._

_She's so mysterious; so closed. Is _

_this what draws me to her? Or is it _

_that she is the only one I know I can_

_talk to? In any case, she is my dark_

_angel._

Ravenread the poem, heart beating furiosly. "Robin, my Robin acctully loves me back!" Raven could hardly restrain herself from jumping up and down, but knew the results could be terrible. She immediatly whipped a pen out and started writing:

_Lovers. Lovers are people who are_

_there for you. Lovers are peolpe who _

_care, peolpe who love you for who you are._

_Lovers are moral support, a shoulder to cry_

_on, love. Lovers are people you can trust._

_Now that you know what lovers are, do _

_you think you can be mine?_

Raven finished and went to put the book on the roof. Raven, for the first time in her life, was loved by a boy, and at that the one she loved. She walked dazily down the hal, unfortanatly into Starfire. "Where is your destination, Raven?" asked the preepy alien, to curious for her own good. "Roof." Raven said, brushing, Starfire off. She was holding Raven back from her true love.

Later that day:

Robin was now walking down the hall to the roof. Just the same as Raven, he bumped into Starfire. "Where is your destnation?" Starfire asked the boy Wonder. "Roof." he said, brushing Stafire off just as Raven had. He wanted to know Raven had written back to him.

As he climed the last step to the roof, his gaze drifted towards the table. There stood the book he was coming to call "The realationship poems". Since it wasn't there the last time he checked (and trust me, he checked every 5 miniutes) he figured Raven had written a new poem dedicated to him.

_Lovers. Lovers are people who are_

_there for you. Lovers are peolpe who _

_care, peolpe who love you for who you are._

_Lovers are moral support, a shoulder to cry_

_on, love. Lovers are people you can trust._

_Now that you know what lovers are, do _

_you think you can be mine?_

He read the poem, mouth wide open in shock. "Raven just asked me to love her! She just asked me to be her boyfriend!" Robin jumped up in joy. Poems were working for him.

He began to write:

_Another day, another night, I was always_

_without you. But as I came to realize, you_

_love me, I felt more inclined to aqwest_

_your request. I will be yours, now and_

_for evermore, you shall stand by my side, _

_my dark angel._

He finished. He knew as soon as Raven read this she was going to break something with her emotion of pure joy. He smiled knowing that just by loving Raven he made her happier than she ever could be. His dark angel was really about to be _**HIS **_dark angel.

**Hope you liked it. I wrote that poem about lovers today, in hopesa of giving it to David. But it was originally about friends, but I tweaked it to fit the needs of the fic. Oh, and for those who haven't seen POTC, aqwest means say yes, or something like that. Barbossa says, "I'm afraid I am disinclined to aqwest your request. Means no." So that gave me context clues.**

**AZARATHGIRL**


	4. Chapter 4 aka the End

My second update today! Party! I will now hand it over to the Boy Wonder, aka Robin

Robin: Doesn't own us.

Me: At the moment I'm glad.

Robin: Why?

Me: Because I couldn't write fan fics about you and me together!

Robin: I don't know you, you crazy Raven person!

Me: (smiles meanicingly) But you've got to admit, he is sexy.

**_Will She Be Loved?_**

Raven flew to the roof. It had been an hour since she put the book up on the roof. "I hope he accepts." was the thought going through her mind.

She found the book on the table, wating for her to see if Robin had writtenback. She turned to the page last written on, and saw on the page next to it a poem was scribbled.

_Another day, another night, I was always_

_without you. But as I came to realize, you_

_love me, I felt more inclined to aqwest_

_your request. I will be yours, now and_

_for evermore, you shall stand by my side, _

_my dark angel._

"He said yes!" Raven screamed, wanting to let the whole world know. But she knew that she couldn't even tell Terra, who had been back for two years now.

Flashback:

"Guys!" called Beast Boy, "I brought home a friend!" The rest of the Titans grumbled, entering the room thinking Beast Boy brought home some fan he had met on the street. Screams of "Terra!" filled the room. Raven was slightly happy to see the blonde; after all, she saved their lives. But it took some getting used to. After time, Terra became Raven's best friend.

End Flashback

Raven smiled. The instant Terra came back, Beast Boy asked her out, to be his girlfriend. But then she frowned. She now had a boyfriend, but she didn't want to tell the others, therefore making double dates immpossible. But the smile reappeared as her Robin walked up to the roof.

"Didja read it?" "Yeah, boy wonder, it was great. But how is it that I'm your dark angel?" "You are so dark, but yet, so close to perfection." "Beleive me, I'm nowhere near perfection." "You are in my mind." Robin said closing the convesation with a kiss. Raven and Robin remember that moment untill they were on their death beds.

After they were done making out, they went back to their rooms, later to come back to the roof and sleep together (not like that, pervs!).

**Mwha! The end! I am without a dought going to write a sequel. I mean, how can I not, this was only what, 4 chapters?**

**AZARATHGIRL**


End file.
